


Latex & Lipstick Laissez-faire

by jennity



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dominatrix, Domme!Rey, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Sex Work, Voyeur!Hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity
Summary: When he stops in at his old haunt he sees some new faces—a stunning, petite young woman and a broad, broody young man, one towering over the other in complete dominance. Can he help that it got him a little hot under the collar?





	Latex & Lipstick Laissez-faire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/gifts).



> So, since it’s fall now and my art is never going to get better no matter how many times I try, I figured I’d post my contribution for the reylux spring swap. I’m really sorry it took me so long. When I get home I’ll post the related ficlet, but for now I hope you don’t hate this sketch (I tried, I’m just not very good) and the forthcoming small snippet of story that goes with it. I tried to get a feel for how they would look in their respective situations by using some images as reference material, I’ll link those ones when I start home as well.

in which Rey leads Kylo on a leash as Hux looks on.

[Link to the picture for Latex & Lipstick Laissez-faire](http://jennity-blogs.tumblr.com/post/178927517406/latex-lipstick-laissez-faire-when-he-stops-in)

 

ficlet to be added when I’m home!


End file.
